Even A Tough Mech Can Have A Soft Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin learns there's a bit more to Ultra Magnus than he lets on. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Even A Tough Mech Can Have A Soft Spark**

"Ratchet, don't go," Kristin begged him, her brown eyes filled with worry.

The medic looked at his charge. "They need a medic right now, Kristin," he said gently. "Smokescreen is too injured to bring back here, so I'll have to patch him up where he is until he can be transported back here."

Kristin looked sadder. Smokescreen was an awesome friend and she was worried about him and about Ratchet because where Smokescreen had gotten hurt, there were still Decepticons there and the bots needed the extra help. Ultra Magnus was still confined to the base because he was still recovering from when his hand had been blown off, so he couldn't help yet.

Ratchet gently tilted his charge's face up so she was looking at him. "I'll be back later," he promised her.

She hugged his hand and he lifted her up to his face, gently returning the hug. "Be careful, Ratchet," Kristin said worriedly.

"Don't worry," he said, his thumb very gently brushing the side of her face in comfort. "I will."

He headed out and Kristin decided to go see what Ultra Magnus was doing.

* * *

Even though he had been on Earth a bit, the commander of the Wreckers was still not certain about humans, though he did make sure to keep his optics open to make sure they weren't under his feet when he walked around, although the kids were pretty good at making sure they were out of the way when the bots walked around. Then again, the bots were constantly watching over the kids so that they wouldn't get hurt. Ultra Magnus couldn't quite understand it.

He turned to work at the nearby computer, entering data and working with his new hand to enter data. It was a small challenge, but one he could handle.

Getting a message from Ratchet to watch over Kristin while the medic was out, Magnus sent a quick affirmative and continued working, not seeing Kristin come near him.

She sighed to herself. _All he does is work,_ she said to herself. _He really needs to let loose like Wheeljack and Smokescreen do._

Then, feeling a bit left out, Kristin made up her mind to make Ultra Magnus stop working, she snuck up behind him and began climbing up his armor to get to his shoulder, but she suddenly felt him shift and she gripped his armor until he was still again and she kept climbing.

Magnus felt something climbing his armor and he turned on his heat-signature detector and found it was Kristin who was climbing him. "What are you doing, human?" he asked in a mildly-irritated tone.

"Climbing up to your shoulder," she said, but then her foot slipped again and she fell inside his armor. He jumped in surprise.

"Kristin, don't move," he said and moved a hand to try and get her out, but he suddenly felt her move and it caused such a reaction that he let out a sharp laugh he couldn't resist.

The teenager went still until she realized she was tickling him and she immediately began moving some more.

Ultra Magnus desperately tried to get her to stop moving, but that little human was fast and he couldn't stop laughing. "Kristin! Please! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he begged her.

"Nuh-uh!" she said with a giggle as she continued moving around under his armor, climbing up to his stomach and trying to get to safety before Magnus fell over. She had just made it to his stomach when he fell out of his chair and laughed harder.

* * *

This went on for a bit, even when the Autobots returned to the base. They all stopped in shock at seeing the leader of the Wreckers on the floor, laughing and snorting so hard the walls were shaking, and begging over and over again for Kristin to stop moving. Desperate, he looked over at the others.

"RATCHET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET YOUR CHARGE…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…OUT OF MY…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ARMOR!" Magnus begged.

Ratchet quickly moved over to him and successfully extracted Kristin, who was giggling happily as she watched Magnus get up and recover.

"Um, have fun, sir?" asked Smokescreen unsurely.

Magnus put on a fierce glare and no one dared to mention a word about what they saw as he headed to his quarters and Ratchet set Kristin down. She looked a bit embarrassed and headed off while the others tried to figure out what could have caused what they saw.

Kristin made it to Magnus' quarters and went inside, looking up at him as he was looking out his window, but turned when he heard her. "Magnus," she said softly. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…I wasn't…I didn't mean…,"

"Kristin," he said much more gently than she expected. "What was your original intent?"

She looked down. "I…I just wanted…a hug," she said truthfully. "Mags."

He cocked an eyeridge at her and she smiled a little. "But you are such a grump that I bet you don't even know what a hug is," she said half seriously.

She found herself trapped in his grasp. "That's where you're wrong, Kristin," he said. "I also know about 'tickling'."

Kristin instantly started squirming, but Ultra Magnus carried her to his berth and set her down on it before gently pinning her legs down with one hand and he began tickling her neck, making her squeal cutely before he playfully poked her side and stomach and she kept giggling.

"Magnus! Stop!" she giggled out through her laughs.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he responded as he let her go, but would block her with one hand while the other tickled her. He kept alternating the tickle attacks, which kept Kristin into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly getting an idea, Kristin collapsed and pretended to pass out. Magnus, showing a side that he didn't show around anyone else, leaned his face closer in worry. "Kristin?" He called gently. "Are you alright?"

Kristin waited for a moment and then suddenly leapt up and hugged the side of his face, surprising him and his next surprise was that she didn't let go. "Say it," she said with a giggle. "Say you were being a grumpy cat. Grumpy cat."

She heard him chuckle. "Alright," he said and was ready to catch her. "I'm a grumpy cat."

She was surprised he said that and let go, only to squeal as she felt a finger vibrate on her neck as Ultra Magnus smirked in amusement. "I'm a grumpy cat and you're my ticklish prisoner," he said, making her laugh more before he let her up and she lay still, tired out. She then felt Magnus hug her gently, which surprised her.

"Magnus?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Even a tough mech like me can have a soft spark," he said. "But don't tell anyone."

She smiled. "Okay," she said and enjoyed the hug he gave her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
